


Smiling Angel

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: Angel Wings, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: There was nothing Yongbae had ever done to deserve this, but he would cherish every moment he got to savour the angel in his arms.(Cross-posted from AFF.)





	Smiling Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest and it surprised the shit out of me when it won. So, you guys on ao3 can have it too.

The rustle to the left of him woke him up again. He had become a very light sleeper as of late and the condition of his impromptu roommate had definitely not helped. 

_"What the hell?"_

_"Not quite." The man said, the pain he was feel evident in the way his breath hitched when he tried to laugh."Though you're on the right track."_

_He helped the man from the street, across into a darkened park. "Let me call the paramedics."_

_"Please, no. It's bad enough you've seen me. I can't be healed in your hospital. No human medicine will cure me."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My wings . . .They are broken." The man winced. "I've failed him."_

_"Failed who?"_

_"Seungri. My charge, Seungri." Something like misery passed through the man's face. "I've lost him."_

_"Is this really something to be thinking about when you've got broken wings and ribs puncturing your lungs?"_

_"You don't understand." White-blonde hair fell over his kohl-rimmed eyes, shading him from scrutiny. "Seungri's death is the reason I fell from Heaven."_

He rolled over, sighing softly at the feel of feathers. He let his eyes open a silver, drinking in the sight of the blonde man laying on his back with the purity of the morning sunlight dimmed by his radiance. 

"I'll never understand you." He whispered. 

The man peeked out an eye. "What do you mean?"

"After all this time, you're still here." He whispered back, fingers tracing over the shimmering white feathers. The man across from him shivered - he had always been sensitive in his wings, more so after the . . . well. "You could go home any time now."

"I know." He rolled onto his side too, other folded wing opening to cocoon them in a shining field of white. "What is it you told me? 'I have found my God right in front of me'?"

He flushed, unable to hold that smile-crinkled gaze. 

"No." Fingers hooked under his chin, pulling him back up. "I have you. I don't need anything else. I do not want anything else.'

"Daesung . . . "

The man shivered, harshly. To know the name of an angel - the true name, not the title - was to compel them. While Yongbae had never had the need to compel Daesung to anything, he always got a small thrill at the power he held over him. 

"Should I make you sing, my darling?" Daesung purred, reaching out to pull Yongbae close, as if afraid to lose him. Yongbae's body tingled with just the thought of it. 

"Oh, please."

"Not even token protest?"

"There's no point - you know full well that I could never say no." He gave a bashful grin. 

Daesung gave him a blinding smile in return, his feathers lifting in excitement, a fine tremble working its way through the fine-boned limbs. The muscles in his arms rippled as he rolled them over, wings blocking out the sun, the massive span flaring out to either side of the queen bed before pulling back, the joint of them just above Yongbae's head. The real beauty was Daesung himself, though - a long, valleyed expanse of bronze perfection rippling with inhuman strength. He was shaped like the finest statue, the basis upon which all mankind was supposed to reflect. It would have been a gorgeous world, had angels been the foundations of humanity. 

But then, had that been so, Yongbae would not understand exactly the kind of blessing he received the night that he helped Daesung back to his apartment. 

"I'm always stunned by you." Daesung breathed, a hand sliding down Yongbae's own not-unimpressive torso.

"Not as much as me, I promise." Yongbae whispered, prayer-like. His hands tingled when he touched Daesung's chest, feeling across those perfect pectorals and down his insane abs to the narrow pinch of his hips. Daesung slept in nothing and Yongbae had really come to appreciate that little quirk. 

"Lying is a sin." Daesung reminded, his hair sliding along Yongbae's shoulder before his lips met the milky caramel, drinking him in with a pleased humm. "I am the one graced with a blessing."

He broke out in sweats when he felt the angel's hand in his hair, gripping already. " _Ooooh~_ " The grip tightened and pulled, just a little, just a taste. "Don't toy with me, Dae."

The angel chuckled, dropping down lower and wrapping his beautiful lips around a pebbled nipple. "I think I want to."

His eyes rolled into his head, hands coming to tangle in that lovely blonde hair. " _Mmm . . . yeah . . ._ "

"That's right." Daesung's wings rippled around them, tightening. "Shiver for me."

The further Daesung moved down, following the valley of his abdomen, the further back he pulled Yongbae's head, the gentle, persistent tug barring his throat and making his spine arch. 

"Hold onto the knuckle of my wings, baby." Daesung murmured, pressing a messy kiss to the space just above his cock. He listened immediately, reaching up to grip onto the bony joint that kicked off the long length of feathers. The fingers slid out of his hair and he missed the grip already. "Look down at me."

Yongbae followed the instruction diligently, body pulsing and tensing. Daesung was kneeling between his parted legs, strong body huddled down near the end of the bed. More importantly, as soon as Daesung was assured that Yongbae was watching, he ducked his head and laved over the member that Yongbae had been ignoring until now. He hissed in pleasure, fingers tightening on the joints. Daesung smiled, hair falling in his eyes, before he wrapped his lips around the head and sunk down, plush lips opening and stretching around his member. The going was slow, but steady, and by the time Daesung had reached the base, throat carefully closing and fluttering around the head, Yongbae was a mess. He was stuttering out moans, twitching and jerking uncontrollably in every direction, hips spasming at every little swallow. 

" _Mmphf-_ " Yongbae choked on his own groan when Daesung pulled back, suction kept tight, then slowly sunk down again, humming deliciously. "Oh God.  _Oh God_ , Dae, I'll come-"

There was a broken moan that left him when Daesung pulled off, a breathless whine when he licked his lips. 

"That is so not fair."

"Nothing said I had to play fair." Daesung smirked, ducking back down with a twinkle in his eyes to kiss further down his hips. "Ooo. Look what we have here~"

Fingers prodded against his hole and he jerked, the area sharp with the stimulation. He whimpered. "You don't like playing fair, do you?"

"Nope. I love seeing you like this." Daesung's grin was kinder, more him, this time. Yongbae had an advantage. 

His fingers dipped into the feathers, finding the skin the pinions were attached to very sensitive and the oil glands along the bone ridge even more so. As soon as he started to massage them, Daesung jerked violently, shoulders locking and a musical sound breaking free of his throat. His wings flared, rustling restless and strung out on the sudden, sharply painful sensation of pleasure. His back arched, struggling against writhing as Yongbae played with a gland on each wing. 

"What about some fairness now, huh?'

Daesung abruptly lit up the room, a holy glow hanging about him. Yongbae smirked in victory. Daesung didn't sweat - his skin was warm to the touch but not hot and when he was anxious or aroused like this, his innermost powers broke loose, illuminating the room with the light of a star. 

"Play gently and I'll play fair." Daesung's voice had broken from its softness to a broken, gravelly rumble.

"I promise." Yongbae reached up again, body humming with the pulse of power when his fingers found the less sensitive glands further down the wing, hidden beneath the pinions. He felt Daesung breach him, his fingers slick and playful, but not so much teasing now as edging arousal, loosening and preparing. 

Yongbae's fingers teased along the glands, tender in their affection - just hard enough to make the angel shiver, but not hard enough to have him drawing back. In return, Daesung upped his own ante, fingers sliding along the edge of his prostate and thumb pressing pointedly and unexpectedly into his perineum, making him jolt and arch, broken moans and bitten-off cries of Daesung's name on his lips like a prayer. 

"Oh, c'mon. I want you so bad~"

Let it never be said that Daesung was a tardy being answering prayers. He slid inside without preamble, only leaning forwards and catching Youngbae's lip with his teeth, worrying it for a moment before dipping in for a proper kiss. 

There was nothing that connected Youngbae to Daesung so much as kissing him. There was something inately sensual about Daesung and on top of it all, his kiss was soul-claiming. HIs tongue slid past his open lips, caressing along his teeth then playing against his own tongue, drawing it out to dance together. HIs lips were amazingly soft and moist, made to be thickened further and reddened with abuse and attention. 

His cock slid along Daesung's abdomen and he clenched at the feeling, tightening at the wonderful friction that came from sliding across the ridges of his muscles. 

"I will I ever last a decent round when you're here?" Yongbae complained, whimpering when Daesung bit into his neck, nuzzling the spot and laving over the sting. 

"Not if I can help it." Was Daesung's mirth-tinged response. "There is no greater pleasure than watching you come apart because of me. It's almost delicious enough to be a sin."

"What stops it from being a sin?" Yongbae whispered. 

"The way you touch me back."

He hadn't noticed it before - legs twined with the angel's, arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand in his hair and the other digging fingers into the gap between the wings. 

"You care so much, all of your touches from love and care." Daesung kissed up his neck until they were looking at each other again. Daesung's thrusts were slow and hard, steady and deep. "You want me inside your body because you already house me in your heart and you yearn for me in your soul. There is a purity in your affection which cannot be dimmed by the act, only endorsed and enhanced by it."

The words slipped past him before he could stop them. "I love you."

The angel smiled, something soft and beautiful in the way only an intimate moment can be. "I love you too."

* * *

Yongbae woke up the next morning with Daesung's arms wrapped around him, shielded from the world by the white mass of downey-soft feathers folded about him. He was sore, tired and thirsty.

He let the steady breaths and eternal warmth of his own angel lure him back into sleep.


End file.
